Le Via Noire et Blanche
by NazoHimitsu
Summary: Podía sentir algo diferente en Tachibana después de aquel accidente ¿Acaso era su ropa? ¿Aquellos pasadores que le regalé? ¿Me odiará y pensará que fue mi culpa? ¿Qué era?
1. Descenso Absoluto

**¡CALU REVIVIÓ!(?) Vengo con un fic de Aoharu x Kikanjuu esta vez, ¡El primero en español! La verdad yo adoro la pareja de TachibanaxMatsuoka, y siento que Tachibana podría ser la aaesina perfecta con esa sed de sangre que le sale a veces c: Así que ¿Por que no intentar meter Gore y Suspenso aquí?**

* * *

Summary: Podía sentir algo diferente en Tachibana después de aquel accidente ¿Acaso era su ropa? ¿Aquellos pasadores que le regalé? ¿Me odiara y pensara que aquel accidente fue mi culpa? ¿Que era?

* * *

 _Aclaraciones: Aquí hay MatsuokaxTachibana por lo que no es yaoi :v Parece yaoi pero recordemos que Hotaru es mujer (?) Este fanfic se desarrolla después del capítulo final del anime._

 _Advertencias. Gore, en ciertas partes explícito. Lenguaje inapropiado. Insinuaciones homosexuales leves._

 _Disclaimer: AoharuxKikanjuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de NAOE y Brain's Base_.

* * *

Le Via Noir et Blanch

Capítulo 1

Narra Hotaru

Puedo entender que desde que entré a Toy Gun Gun mi vida no fue la mas normal del mundo, ¿¡Pero como diablos entró Yukimura-san y Matsuoka-san a mi cuarto!? ¿¡Saben lo acosador que eso puede llegar a ser!? Estaba tranquilamente soñando con un mundo mágico de ponys y metralletas cuando sonó mi alarma seguido de una voz calmada diciendo "Buenos días Tachibana-kun", vale, ahí todo iba normal, respondo con un suave y adormilado "Buenos días" hasta que analicé la situación: Yukimura estaba al lado de mi cama mientras Matsuoka esculcaba mi habitación. Sin pensarlo me levanté y con un libro que tenía cerca, noquee a Matsuoka que estaba por ver mi ropa interior. No quería tener que dar explicaciones mañaneras sobre el por qué predominan en mi cajón de ropa interior las braguitas rosas que parecen de niña de 7 años.

—Tachibana-kun tiene mucha energía aun cuando son las 6 am...–Dijo Yukimura restandole importancia a la situación, internamente comencé una cuenta atrás; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...– ¡U-Un momento! ¡Matsuoka-san! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Iré por hielos! –

Suspiré, era sábado, por lo que no tenía clase, podría salir un rato con Matsuoka y Yukimura, ¡incluso podría animarme a decirles que soy una chic-! No, no, no Tachibana, sabes bien que no estás preparada mentalmente para revelarles tu gran secreto a las únicas personas que se han interesado por ti, solo tienes que esperar un poco mas y el momento saldrá por su cuenta. Bien dicho Tachibana, bien dicho.

Tomé las prendas necesarias para vestirme y fui al baño esquivando el cuerpo inconsciente de Matsuoka. Me encerré, tal vez debería bañarme, no quiero oler a humanidad estando con los chicos, así que comencé a retirar mis prendas, abrí la llave del agua y en lo que salía el agua caliente me observe en el espejo del baño viendo cada detalle de mi cuerpo: piel pálida, atributos pequeños, cuerpo delgado, cabello alborotado, ojos grandes, labios claros y pequeños... ¿Enserio logran confundirme con chico? Pensando en ello me metí en el agua sintiendo la calidez de esta bajar por mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que la sentía como un regalo de los dioses hacia mi persona.

Salí del baño 20 minutos después, tenía puesta una camiseta blanca de manga larga y encima de ésta tenía una camisa negra de manga corta, shorts color beige y unas converse negras, no me fijé mucho en mi ropa al agarrarla pero viéndola bien... El negro no se me ve tan mal.

—Tachibana-kun, pido amablemente una explicación de por qué tienes un brasier en tu armario.– "Mierda" pensé al oír la voz de un consciente Matsuoka. Tranquilízate Tachibana, piensa en alguna excusa rápida mientras vas hacia allí.— No será que Tachibana-kun tiene... ¿Novia?

Y en un microsegundo se me subieron todos los colores existentes al rostro, no fue por el comentario de que yo tuviera pareja, sino porque tuvieron que agarrar exactamente un brasier negro con encaje y un moño que Kanae me había obligado a comprar la única vez que pensó que seria divertido ir de compras o hacer algo que se pudiera considerar "femenino", en dos segundos pude pensar en todas las posibles muertes que me gustaría que Kanae sufriera, ¿Que tal algo al estilo de la Santa Inquisición?¿O por que no algo mas lento? ¿Sujeto de pruebas en veneno? ¿Que tal probar los efectos que tiene la _Amanita Muscaria_ * si la consumes demasiado? _Shinitai-chan_ * nos podría contar de ello.

—¿¡D-De donde sacaste eso!? ¡Dámelo ahora mismo!–Grité abalanzándome contra Matsuoka cayendo encima suyo estirando el brazo hacia el brasier sin tener un buen resultado, entonces sin pensarlo comencé a hacerle cosquillas a Matsuoka viendo como este se retorcía como gusano con sal (?), cuando apareció ese momento de insecto rastrero en su cuerpo aproveché para quitarle el brasier.– Buen chico.

—Tuve que recorrer toda la ciudad pero ya encontré una bolsa de hielo decente y con la cantidad de hielos correc... ta.–Yukimura no termino la frase al ver como estaba sobre Matsuoka, tranquilamente dejó la bolsa de hielo sobre mi escritorio y se aclaró la garganta.– No pensé que Tachibana-kun tuviera "esos" gustos.

1\. 2. 3. Un Yukimura y un Matsuoka inconscientes.

(=•v•=)/\\(=•v•=)

Narra Matsuoka

—¡Wa~! ¡El sol está mas cálido que de costumbre! –Escuche la suave voz (o al menos lo es a mis oídos) de Hotaru, después de el incidente con aquel brasier entre la ropa de Tachibana decidí que lo mas conveniente para relajar el ambiente seria ir a un bosque cercano para practicar un poco el Survival Game.

—Es... Demasiado... Cálido...–Dijo Yuki arrastrando las palabras junto con su cuerpo y su alma.– ¿Era... necesario ele... gir un.. dia... tan... caluroso..?

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡El sol da energía! –Gritó Hotaru echando un puño al aire con un gesto decidido en el rostro.

Reí ante las acciones de mis acompañantes, adoraba realmente el optimismo de Hotaru, adoraba a todo Hotaru. A veces llego a ser tan cursi que me doy asco y diabetes.

—Concuerdo con Tachibana-kun, es mas, ¿no seria buena idea hacer una carrera de aquí al bosque? El ultimo pagará el almuerzo.–Dije con intenciones de molestar un poco a Yuki (el cual solo soltó un quejido como si fuese una especie extraña de animal en peligro de extinción), Tachibana solo dio pequeños saltitos de emoción, reí ante su reacción y procedí a dar las instrucciones.– Pues bueno, empecemos a la una... A las dos... Y a las ¡cuatrocincoseis!

Ante esa señal Hotaru y yo salimos como balas mientras Yuki se arrastraba en un intento desesperado de sobrevivir y alcanzarnos, aunque yo salí antes que Hotaru el me estaba alcanzando rápidamente al punto de rebasarme, estabamos muy cerca del bosque, no me quise dar por vencido y en mi desesperación acelere el paso y cargué a Hotaru por detrás, el intentaba soltares mientras yo reía. Ojalá fuese así por siempre.

Nos comenzamos a adentrar en el bosque cuando comencé a bajar la velocidad, bajé a Hotaru y empezó a regañarme por ser un tramposo, soltaba carcajadas ante sus quejas así que me limité a despeinar su cabello, hizo un puchero pero cambió rápidamente a su sonrisa de siempre.

—Por cierto, ¿y Yukimu-? –Estaba diciendo Hotaru pero su frase fue cortado por una bala que rápidamente pasó entre los dos, miramos a todos lados viendo el brillo de unos lentes seguido de alguien que bajaba de un árbol cargando un arma.– Wa~ Yukimura es rápido cuando se lo propone.

—De hecho robé una bicicleta.–Dijo Yuki provocando un silencio incomodo entre nosotros tres.

—Dejando de lado la delincuencia de Yuki... ¿Comenzamos? –Dije sacando dos pistolas de una mochila que llevaba, Hotaru asintió felizmente, Yuki... Es Yuki (?).– Bien, contare 10 segundos para que se alejen lo mas que puedan, es como un juego de escondidas, si los encuentro y les disparo perderán ¿Entendido? Entendido o no, comienzo la cuenta.

1\. Hotaru subió a un árbol y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol.

2\. Yuki salió corriendo.

3\. Cargo mis pistolas

4\. Hotaru vuelve porque olvidó su arma y sus municiones. (?)

5\. Hotaru se va de verdad con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro.

6\. Escucho como se mueven hojas a mi derecha... ¿Y a mi izquierda?

7\. Me quito la chaqueta y la lanzo a algún lado.

8\. Cierro los ojos

9\. Respiro.

10\. Empieza el juego.

Volteé directamente a la derecha dirigiéndome hacia donde vi que Hotaru había ido cuando escuché como alguien cargaba un arma en los arboles, rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia arriba... Pero no había nadie. Lo mismo con la derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, ¿Que acaso me quieren volver loco? Me adentre mas al bosque observando los arboles muy bien, Yuki podría estar en cualquier árbol, también Hotaru por lo que debo de estar en constante movimiento si no quiero perder.

Veo un ligero brillo por el rabillo del ojo y me agacho rápidamente, una bala pasó por encima de mi cabeza, muy bien pensado Yuki, me escondo detrás de un árbol, calmo mi respiración y me dispongo a salir de detrás del árbol cuando Hotaru se ríe un poco, momento, ¿¡Hotaru!? Mire hacia arriba y el estaba a punto de dispararme, era un árbol alto por lo que debió de haber estado ahí mucho tiempo. Sin pensarlo disparé apuntando a su arma esperando que esta cayera, pero no conté con que Hotaru se moviera haciendo que la bala fuera directo a su cabeza, agarró su cabeza soltando su arma haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

—H-Hit...–Se intentó levantar de la rama en la que estaba apoyandose en el tronco del árbol, vi que cerró los ojos y luego cayó de aquel árbol de cabeza, asustado tire mis pistolas a un lado y fui rápidamente hacia él, levanté su cabeza un poco para revisar si estaba herido, vi que sangraba sin parar, entré en pánico.

—Aguanta Hotaru, t-todo estará bien, estarás bien, solo d-despierta.–Lo cargué al estilo princesa, hubiera disfrutado el cargarlo así de no ser por las circunstancias, alcé la mirada esperando que Yuki me escuchara.— ¡El juego se cancela! ¡Debemos llevar a Hotaru a un hospital!

Dejo de importarme si me escuchaba o no, salí corriendo hacia la entrada del bosque lo mas rápido que pude, tomé una mochila mía que habia dejado cerca de ahí y seguí mi carrera dirigiéndome a un hospital cercano.

El constante ruido de la sociedad nunca me habia hecho tan feliz, el hospital mas cercano era en el que trabajaba Midori y poco me importaba, la prioridad era Hotaru, entré y, hablando del rey de Roma, Midori estaba en la entrada quien al ver como cargaba a un Hotaru inconsciente y con una cabeza sangrante me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera al cual obedecí sin pensar.

No te vayas Hotaru.

* * *

 _Amanita Muscaria: La Amanita Muscaria es el nombre de un hongo alucinógeno conocido por ser graficado en la saga de juegos Mario efectos típicos son: gusto y audición distorsionados y/o modificados, cambios en la percepción visual y sensorial, tranquilidad mental total y pura euforia. Sus efectos secundarios conocidos son una excesiva salivación, ataxia y casos leves de aumento de transpiración._

 _Shinitai-chan: Es el nombre de una cancion de Vocaloid interpretada por IA en el que se menciona el uso del hongo ya nombrado, la chica protagonista de esta cancion recibe el nombre de Shinitai-chan._

* * *

 **DEOZ MEOH, extrañaba escribir, esta idea la traía en mente desde hace semanas y por fin la pude plasmar 3 Me siento especial de ser el unico fic en español de esta serie tan hermosa pero tan poco conocida asdasdas ¿Que por que mergas me desapareci? Pues es una larga historia :u Pero ahora estoy 4 horas mas en clases por voluntad propia gggg (?) Actualizaré este fic cuando pueda uwu Pero ya tengo un final en mente c: -khe- ¿Que mas debo decir? Volveré a escribir "La Guerra de la Kawaiiosidad", tal vez continúe "Un Dia Normal en el Mekakushi-dan", comenzare tres fics nuevos, uno será sobre Ansatsu Kyoshitsu con Gore :3 (?) Otro sobre Vocaloid en el que mezclaré las historias de Panda Hero y Súper Hero Bv Y el otro, bueno... No les daré muchos detalles pero será una colaboración con la hermosa de EnemyActor :'D Tambien hay un 20% de probabilidah de que suba un one-shot Gore de uno de los finales malos en las rutas de Kagerou Project, tambien un 10% de probabilidad de que realice un fanfic de Kagerou Project basandome en distintas canciones de Masa-P/Ell-P... Debería hacer un fanfic de Disease Princess :u #AhreQueNo**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo tanto en este apartado :0**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, me vengo despidiendo, ha sido un placer volver a esta bonita pagina que es FanFiction.**

 **Bonna nuit! -son las dos am, los amo mucho como para estar desvelandome(?)** -


	2. Aceptar

_**Hola bbs! :3 -yo y mis nacadas- Aquí les traigo la continuación, las reviews nunca me habían hecho tan feliz asdasdas Las responderé al final de aquí c: Pero mientras tanto enjoy please, pónganse cómodos que en este capítulo iniciara la confusión de sus mentes, podrán sentir como explota su hipotálamo seguido de las otras zonas de sus cerebro (?)**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Aquí hay MatsuokaxTachibana por lo que no es yaoi :v Parece yaoi pero recordemos que Hotaru es mujer (?) Este fanfic se desarrolla después del capítulo final del anime.**_

 _ **Advertencias. Gore, en ciertas partes explícito. Lenguaje inapropiado. Insinuaciones homosexuales leves.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: AoharuxKikanjuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de NAOE y Brain's Base. ~**_

* * *

 **Narrador Omnipresente (?)**

Hotaru fue llevado a un hospital más serio, el golpe en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte pues cayó encima de su arma, no fue fácil para Matsuoka librarse de cargos aunque sí que le ayudo que uno de los doctores no fuera hetero. Matsuoka Explota Ovarios y Próstatas Inc.

Matsuoka estaba que se daba un tiro por Hotaru había sido llevado a urgencias pues el golpe había sido peor de lo que esperaban, ¿Como le diría a los padres de Hotaru que algo le había pasado a su hijo? No podría verles a la cara, ni siquiera podría ver a la cara a Hotaru, se culpaba de todo y tal vez el menor también lo culparía, no sería raro que lo odiara ciertamente, no importaba si así terminara siendo pues reconocía el %1000 de culpa suya. Yuki solo tomaba ansioso un café mientras leía un manga hentai, parecía tranquilo pero estaba que rompía el manga, estaba demasiado alterado pues le había tomado cariño al menor del grupo.

Estuvieron en el hospital por 3 horas, 3 puñeteras horas que parecían ser 3 meses para los adultos ahí, sentían que explotarían si estaban otra hora ahí o que bien, matarían al primer doctor o enfermera que se cruzasen. Un pequeño tic se hizo presente en el labio de Matsuoka, pues cada cierto tiempo este temblaba de la nada y paraba en seco. En otras palabras, el estrés duro por media hora más hasta que una enfermera ya anciana pero dulce se acercó a ellos.

—Tachibana-kun está fuera de peligro, pueden pasar a verla pero está dormida, procuren no despertarla, y si lo hacen, trátenla bien, tranquilícenla y díganle que todo estará bien, ¿Quieren algo de la cafetería? Puedo traerlo con gusto, se ven que estaban muy preocupados por esta linda niña. —Habló con dulzura la mujer de cabello canoso, le pareció tierno el que Yukimura y Matsuoka se quedaran todo ese tiempo ahí, además, el estrés y los nervios de estos dos los podía sentir aun después de haberles dicho que Hotaru estaba bien. — Por cierto, Tachibana podrá retirarse cuando guste pero deberá estar en cama y no hacer muchos esfuerzos durante unos días, probablemente el golpe afectó su cerebro así que tengan paciencia con los posibles cambios que tenga.

Matsuoka asintió un tanto confundido por cómo se refería al ¿Chico? Se acercó a la puerta de Tachibana y volteo ligeramente hacia atrás viendo como Yukimura le pedía a la mujer un té de lo que sea que fuera relajante, el rubio suspiró y abrió la puerta lentamente, se esperaba algo peor pero ver a Tachibana dormir tan tranquilamente tranquilizo su alma de una manera simplemente inexplicable, se paró al lado de Hotaru y le vio fijamente, acarició sus cabellos y un pensamiento vino a su mente; era aquella enfermera de cabellos canosos llamando a Hotaru como una "linda niña", si era una chica entonces debía de tener... Pechos, ¿No es así? Matsuoka se debatió entre palpar el pecho de Hotaru teniendo un ángel a su derecha y un diablillo a su izquierda, de igual manera sucumbió a la tentación. Acercó su mano al pecho de Hotaru tocando ligeramente mientras su rostro se llenaba de todos los colores posibles ¡Joder! ¡Que es de secundaria! ¡¿No podía tener gustos más normales?!

—¿Que... demonios crees... que haces? –Preguntó con una voz arrastrada Hotaru, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro pues no importaba que tan masculino pareciera, en el fondo seguía siendo una chica que no se iba a dejar tocar los pechos. Tachibana como pudo alzó la mano libre y pellizcó fuertemente el brazo de Matsuoka haciendo que este se alejara instintivamente. — Estúpido... Pedófilo...

Matsuoka sentía la anestesia en la voz de Tachibana, pero eso no importaba, PUDO SENTIR ALGO QUE NO ERA PRECISAMENTE EL PECHO DE UN CHICO, ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo siendo un pedófilo acosador de pequeñas niñas de secundaria, dios santo, ¿Estar tanto con Yuki le estaba afectando? Matsuoka tomó aire tranquilizándose y volvió la mirada a Tachibana que tenía los ojos adormilados pero atentos a los movimientos que realizaba.

—No es normal que una linda ancianita se refiera a alguien que parece un chico como una linda niña, solo quería corroborar sus palabras de que eras pues... Eso, una chica. –Explicó Matsuoka nerviosamente ante la mirada acusatoria de la chica... chico... Ser de género indefinido (?) Además... ¡Joder! Que no le podía decir "Esa maldita bata de hospital me hace dudar mas". Rascó su nuca y pudo sentir como la tensa mirada de Hotaru se relajaba.

—Quería decírtelo... Por mi... Cuenta... No fue necesario al fi... final. –Intentaba concentrarse Hotaru en sus palabras, realmente se sentía en un mundo lleno de drogas. Llevó su mano a su cabeza palpando la venda que cubría esta, palpó tanto que comenzó a sangrar ligeramente, hizo un puchero infantil haciendo caso omiso a la sangre que fluía manchando sus dedos.— Supongo que no... Jugaré un tiempo...

Matsuoka asintió asustado y fue por la enfermera la cual estaba hablando con un doctor, el dijo asustado (mas que asustado) que la herida de Tachibana sangraba, la enfermera inmediatamente ofreció su ayuda pero a Matsuoka pues sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría del miedo por lo que le pidió quedarse en la sala de espera. Ahora Matsuoka estaba que se orinaba del miedo de que Tachibana se hubiera puesto mal, pero... Se le hizo realmente raro que no reaccionara mucho a la sangre, es más, pudo jurar que vio la mirada de Hotaru encenderse al ver la sangre en sus dedos. Eso no era normal en ¿ella? Pues hubiera pedido a Matsuoka que trajera a la enfermera.

Minutos después salió la enfermera canosa con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro, sus manos sudaban y fue corriendo donde Matsuoka, miró al suelo moviendo sus pies levemente, parecía buscar las palabras correctas para poder soltar una bomba sin que sonara tan malo.

—Usted... ¿No sabe si Tachibana-kun sufre de alguna enfermedad o estado mental? ¿Psicopatía? ¿Personalidad al límite? ¿Síndrome de Amok? ¿Nada por el estilo? —Preguntó pausadamente pero con un evidente temor en la voz, Matsuoka negó confundido ante todo lo mencionado. — Ya veo... Debo decirle al médico, tal vez Tachibana-kun deba quedarse 2 semanas en observación, por favor, no intente acercase a ella a menos que sea demasiado necesario.

Dos. Malditas. Semanas. ¿ERA ENSERIO?

—¿Dos semanas más? ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Pasa algo malo con Hotaru? –Pregunté preocupado y con un tono en la voz amargado.

—...Tachibana-kun atacó a un doctor con una aguja.

-Time Skip porque no pienso narrar dos semanas :'D-

Ese dia Tachibana volvía del hospital, Matsuoka se quedaría unos días en el apartamento de Hotaru (persona la cual no sabía si hablarle de "él" o "ella" y que la escritora tampoco sabe pero que le hablaremos en masculino), no había dormido bien, predominaban sangrientas pesadillas dignas de una película de horror, la más común era estar en un Survival Game y que Hotaru le disparara en la cabeza, en ese momento se daba cuenta que en realidad era un arma de verdad con balas reales, siempre despertaba sobresaltado. Todas las pesadillas eran sobre Hotaru asesinándole de diferentes formas, cosas tan extrañas como que le ahorcara, sacara sus ojos con tijeras, llenara su cuerpo de agujas, o, la más recurrente, que era donde estaban jugando un Survival Game, pero Matsuoka corría por su vida pues Hotaru le perseguía con un arma cargada de balas reales. Era un sentimiento y una opresión en el pecho terrible.

De pronto, el menor de Toy Gun Gun salió de su habitación de hospital con ropa que Matsuoka le llevó, se trataba de unos shorts blancos, una camiseta roja con estampado de koalas y unas converse negras, Matsuoka se acercó a Tachibana lentamente con una pequeña caja en las manos.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que por fin te dejen salir de esa cárcel llamada hospital, no tener a quien molestar es complicado. —Soltó de repente Matsuoka haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Hotaru, luego esta sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande y comenzó a reír.

—Hotaru extrañaba las tonterías de Matsuoka-san. –Habló en segunda persona como lo suele hacer el chico, siendo así Matsuoka dudaba que ese chico tan tierno hubiera sido capaz de reventarle un ojo a un doctor con una aguja con anestesia dentro.

—Antes de que nos vayamos, quería darte un regalo, espero que te gusten, r-realmente quería disculparme contigo pues este incidente fue mi culpa, así que... Ábrelo y no seas tan malo al ver que horrible regalo es. —Le dio la caja negra, Tachibana la vio con curiosidad, tenía un moño amarillo con puntos blancos, esto le pareció tierno y retiró el listón (el cual ató en su muñeca izquierda), la abrió y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

— ¡Estos prendedores son increíbles! ¡Me encantan! ¡Muchas gracias Matsuoka-san! –Le abrazó fuertemente riendo de forma infantil, se alzó un poco el flequillo y puso los dos prendedores que era uno blanco y otro negro. — Listo, ¡ahora soy como un Matsuoka de 15 años!

El nombrado no quiso saber de donde consiguió esa información, pero solo se limitó a despeinar a Hotaru con una sonrisa, tomar su mano y empezar la corta caminata hacia los departamentos de ambos.

 **Era tarde para arrepentirse.**

* * *

 _ **DEOZ Nunca tuve tanta review junta, no sabré que responder :0 Pero me hizo bastante feliz ¡Les quiero! -cocoro-**_

 _ **AI tsukiyomi : ¿Te gustó esta aberración? Oh dios, ¿Te puedo comer a besos? asdasdasd Almohaditas para ti ~**_

 _ **Guest : ¡Encontré por mi cuenta el manga gracias a ti! Un saludo uwu**_

 _ **Ka-Gura Uzumaki : Tardo con las contys porque salgo bastante tarde del insti, pero hago mi esfuerzo por traerles fics a los niños y niñas del mundo (?) Besos para ti Emoticón grin**_

 _ **Cristi-anitaXD : ¿Enserio superé tus expectativas? asdasdas Eso me pone bastante feliz! Y yo me sorprendí bastante al no ver fics en español de Aoharu x Kikanjuu :'v Abrazos para ti~!**_

 _ **Anon : Póngase suéter uwu Suéteres, cobijas y bufandas para ti (?**_

 _ **lolipop27 : Pff, que yo shippeo a Hotaru con medio mundo xD Y acá esta la conty :3 Patitos para ti (?)**_

 _ **Guest : No puedo asegurar finales felices :'v Pero me hiciste reír con la referencia a Mulan xD Conejitos para ti~**_

 _ **doremishine itsuko : Hotaru está bien... De la cabeza no pero lo demás si (?) Y perdón por tardar tanto :c Panditas para ti ~**_

 _ **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki : Con tanto Nani se me antojó un Danonino :v Gatitos para ti ~**_

 _ **LIRIO-CHAN : Yo también te amo aunque no te conozca -cocoro- Esto ni creas que lo abandonaré :0 Me tendrán que aguantar bastante tiempo (?) Y así se enteró Matsuoka xD Lirios para ti(?)**_

 _ **Menomy : Cuanto tiempo, cuéntame las canas que tengo si quieres (?) Te dejé con ganas de más 7u7 Wn, tengo miedo, tengo acosadoras hasta en la ducha D: Y estoy pensando en pasar del capítulo "¿Que le hacemos?" y no llevar una historia cronológica, dejar un final abierto ahí, otzea, hacer one-shots auto concluyentes -finales cerrados- sin llevar un orden exacto. Camisetas con mi rostro para ti :v**_

 _ **Varne Anarion : Empezaste con un buen anime, y tendrás mas para ver en uno o dos años de Aoharu x Kikanjuu uwu Créeme que hasta yo sufro con la espera xDD Porque escribo siempre como a las 10 u 11 pm en un celular viejito, todo para no tener que usar siempre la pc uwu Cupcakes para ti ~**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka : Eres especial, eres la única review que tuve la oportunidad de responder en mi sexy computadora asdasd Tus plegarias han sido cumplidas, aquí está la conty Bv iPhones para ti (¿?)**_

 ** _No saben cuan feliz me ponía ver las notificaciones en mi correo de que alguien había escrito una review jvbndfj Dios, estos días han sido bastante pesados para mi, se me reventó el oído y es horrible ;A; Espero así poder escribir mas JAJA -c mahta-_**

 ** _Un gusto haber sido parte de su día (?)_**

 _ **Chao!**_


End file.
